1. Technical Field
The subject of the invention is a pair of runners for walking and/or travel movements applicable in devices for active rehabilitation of disabled persons with paresis or paralysis of lower limbs, to enable these persons to stand up from a wheelchair to an upright position, and move in any direction by performing alternating short steps or alternating brief travel movements.
2. Background Art
There are known inventions relating to devices enabling disabled persons to walk in an upright position with different mechanisms applied for this purpose.
Patent description No. 195173 presents a device having runners in the shape of trapezoids with retractable supports with brackets at the ends.
From the description of the reported invention “Device enabling disabled persons to walk,” No. P 319 821 are known runners rigidly fixed and based on the ground.
From the description of the reported invention No. P 367924 are known runners arranged parallel to each other, connected to each other with a transverse rod of variable length.
From the description of the reported invention “Motion system, maintaining a balance and providing rest, of the device enabling people with paresis of the lower limbs to walk” No. P 340 440, are known runners in the shape of trapezoids, whose arms have retractable supports with brackets. To longer sides of the trapezoids there are mounted cylinders, and to the shorter sides—platforms.
From the description of the reported invention “Device enabling persons with paresis of lower limbs to walk,” No. P 347347 are known trapezoidal runners with fixed to them outriggers with retractable arms.
From the description of a patent No. 204,062, “Device enabling people with paralysis or paresis of lower limbs to walk” is known a device with runners containing platforms and outriggers.
In known devices, there are runners for walking that are swivel connected to vertical brackets, to which are attached: knee supports, corset securing the pelvis of a disabled person and hand grips for maneuvering the device. Each runner is equipped with four feet made of flexible material, two feet are located near the axis of the platform on which feet of a disabled person rest, one in front and one in the rear, and the other two feet are placed in the outer part of the runner and provide protection against device overturning while walking Devices enable making alternating short steps of length 10-20 cm.